


Nullsumme

by HerrHammel



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrHammel/pseuds/HerrHammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende einer langen und blutigen Reise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nullsumme

Etzel warf den Kopf von links nach rechts und wieder nach links. "Das gehört sich nicht so. Das macht man nicht so."  
Der Herrscher der Welt blieb ungehört; der Mann der nur mit Wildheit und Schläue das alte Syndikat zerschlagen hatte, fand keine Zuhörer in seiner eigenen Lagerhalle.

Kriemhield rammte ihrem Bruder erneut den Absatz in die Magengrube, drehte. Es blieb erfolglos: Nur ein mechanisches Seufzen kam von dem zerschlagenen, schlaffen Gunther. Hagen lachte wieder, ein kaltes hohles Wiehern. Es schallte durch die heruntergekommene Halle, und Etzels verbliebene Leute wichen weiter in die Schatten zurück.  
Kriemhild fuhr zu ihm herum. "Du wirst nicht mehr lachen, wenn ich mit dir fertig  bin!"

Hagens Hände waren in Schellen gelegt, um einen Stützträger.  Stahlketten um seine Beine. Nach dem Massaker im Anwesen ging niemand mehr ein Risiko ein.  
 Kriemhild kauerte sich über ihn und drückte ihm ein bis dahin verborgenes Messer gegen das Brustbein. "Sag mir erst mal wo das Gold ist. Dann unterhalten wir uns."

Hagen wieherte. Sie ohrfeigte ihn, schnell und methodisch. Etwa fünf Minuten lang. Dann wurde sein Lachen endlich schwächer. "Ich kann dich auch erst zurechtstutzen, wenn dir das lieber ist." Sie hob das Messer an sein Gesicht, schob die Spitze quälend langsam in ein Nasenloch. Allmählich zeichnete sich die Klinge als weißer Strich auf Hagens Riecher ab, dann riss sein Fleisch. Frisches Blut bespritzte sie beide. Er gluckste. Sie wiederholte das Spielchen. "Wo ist das Gold." Sie begann, in das Fleisch um sein Ohr zu schneiden.

"Hua haha... Ich habe drei Tage lang Blut getrunken und Feuer gegessen. Ich habe die Besten erschossen und die Schlimmsten erschlagen. Was willst du mir noch tun?"

Etzel blickte auf das Geschehen, aber er machte keine Anstalten mehr einzuschreiten. In seinem Innersten spürte er, dass seine Zeit abgelaufen war."Das ist nicht... oh Gott. Sie werden die Armee schicken. So viele toten Bullen... es bleibt ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig." 

Kriemhild riss und schnitt, bereits über und über mit Blut bespritzt. Sie zeigte Hagen sein eigenes Ohr und stopfte es ihm in den Mund. Sie ging um den Träger herum und zertrat seine Finger, drehte und drückte and ihnen, bis die Knochen durch das Fleisch stießen. Er schrie bisweilen, aber gar nicht viel. Ein Finger blieb in ihrem Griff zurück und sie warf ihn in seinen Schoß. Sie ging wieder zu ihm herum. "Keine Hände, kein Gesicht. Es gibt nur noch eines, was dich zum Mann macht... willst du mir nicht sagen, wo das Gold ist?"

Er gurgelte mit Blut."Ich bin jetzt schon die Hälfte der Zeit bewusstlos. Wenn du willst, dass ich verblute, nur zu."

Ihr Gesicht wurde sehr kalt, dann stieß sie mit dem Messer zu, flink wie eine Natter.

Hagen schrie lange. Eine klare Flüssigkeit spülte das Blut in einem breiten Streifen von seinem Gesicht.

"Das war mein gutes Auge! Ich habe auf den anderen vielleicht noch zwölf Prozent..."

"Dann kann ich dir ja gar nicht deine Zunge zeigen... wie würde es dir gefallen, blind, stumm und taub zu sein?"

Sie begann wieder an seinem Gesicht zu schnippeln. Die Lippen.

"Gut! Gut. Eine Bedingung, dann sage ich dir, wo dein Gold ist."

"Bedingungen? Willst du mich ver _arschen?"_

 

Ein Stich über dem Knie. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie heftig er blutete. 

"Bring mir seinen Kopf."

"Kopf... Etzels?"

"Ha. Hahaha. nein. Gunther."

"Warum willst du seinen Kopf?"

"Ich bin jetzt blind, Schätzchen. Ich würde ihn gerne ertasten."

"Von deinen Fingern ist auch nicht viel übrig."

"Hmm. Dafür langts noch."

"Warum willst du Gunthers Tod?"

"Ich sehe nicht ein, dass er weiterlebt. Er ist dein letzter Bruder... du wirst wahrscheinlich weich werden, sobald er wach genug zum Betteln ist. Er war es, der wollte, dass Siggi stirbt, weißt du? Er kam zu mir und sagte: 'Hagen, es kann so nicht weitergehen. Siegfried muss weg, für immer.' Und da habe ich genickt und ihn umgelegt. Für die Sache mit Brünhilde, sicher, aber vor allem für Gunther."

"Ist das so?" Gedankenverloren spielte sie an Hagens gebrochener Nase herum, bis er keuchte. "Dengizich, knall den Hund ab und bring mir seinen Kopf."

Hastige Schritte, dann ein Krächzen, dann ein ohrenbetäubender Schuss. Dengizich hatte Gunthers Genick mit eine Schrotflinte zerschossen. Er schoss ein zweites und drittes Mal, dann war der Kopf ab. Ungelenk brachte er ihn zu Kriemhild und verschwand so schnell wie irgend möglich wieder in den Schatten.

"Weich, was? Da, reicht das als Beweis?"

Hagens gebrochene Hände spielten mit Gunthers Haar. "Ja", krächzte er, sehr ernst. "Jetzt wirst du es niemals erfahren." 

Sie kreischte.

Sie zederte.

Sie schlug und sie trat ihn, bis er wieder zu lachen anfing, dann ging sie erneut mit dem Messer auf ihn los. 

Hagen murmelte noch etwas, aber das Messer fuhr ihm in die Zunge.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Etzel wandte sich ihr zu, bleich und wankend. Dietrich und der alte Hildebrand waren eingetreten, angelockt von den Schrotschüssen.

"Was ist hier... Scheiße. Dafür habe ich sie nicht gefangengenommen, Etzel!", bellte der Exilant.

Dann duckten sie sich. Schüsse hallten wieder: Kriemhild leerte die Trommel eines langen Revolvers in Hagens Unterleib. Es war Siegfrieds Revolver, der, den er ihm abgenommen hatte, als er sterbend im Park lag.

Dann begann sie dem erschlafften Mann den Schädel mit dem Griff einzuschlagen.

"Ein was feht noch." Der verlässliche alte Hildebrand nahm die verlässliche alte MP unter seinem Mantel hervor, legte sorgfältig an und schoss Kriemhild in den Rücken. Er feuerte eine zweite Salve ab und eine dritte, schoss sie ruhig und methodisch in Stücke, bis das Magazin leer war. Er senkte die Waffe. "Fertig."

 

Ich weiß nicht, was dann geschah, aber in den Kasinos und Bordellen, den Crackhöhlen und Poilzeiwachen, den Mietshäusern und den Anwesen klagte und weinte man, so laut, dass man sie bis nach Passau hörte.

Und das ist das Ende des Liedes, das da heißt: DER NIBELUNGEN NOT


End file.
